


Loving Spider - Stopping Deadpool

by Cornholio4



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, F/M, Post-Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, Spidey hates Deadpool, au to Loving Spider, ml salt fic, most of the salt comes from Deadpool, spideybug, that is a canon fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Peter Parker has an amazing long distance girlfriend in Marinette Dupain-Cheng. They are both superheroes and adorable awkward teenagers. Marinette in trouble in her lifelong bully chloe and a liar called Lila Rossi. He does her best to support her.However Peter knows an insane violent mercenary called Deadpool who insists they are best friends when Peter can’t stand him. Deadpool decides to be the best friend he could be by kidnapping both Chloe and Lila, he plans to have them taken care of live on the internet. That will surely win over both Peter and Marinette.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker had gone to Paris on vacation with his Aunt May; he was excited as he was able to meet up with his long distance girlfriend Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She and her family had spent the previous summer in New York where she met Peter and started bonding.

 

They started going out on dates and soon ended up discovering each other’s secret identities as Spider-Man and Ladybug.

 

They had spent no time at all embracing each other; Marinette had let him know about recent problems. A girl called Lila Rossi was charming her classmates with her farfetched lies and she only alienated her friends when she tried calling her out on it. Plus the usual issues with her lifelong bully Chloe Bourgeois who seemed to be ignoring any progress she had made in trying to be a better classmate.

 

Now as their Superhero identities, Peter had decided to tag along on Marinette’s patrols with her partner Cat Noir. Peter had been flirting with Marinette making her giggle while confusing and irritating Cat Noir, who was wondering how it would only annoy her when she tried it.

 

Peter stopped when he felt his Spider-Sense go off harder than usual; he then gulped and was in panic when he heard a familiar voice:

 

“Hey Spidey!”

 

They turned around and Peter wanted to scream in horror seeing the masked mercenary Wade Wilson aka Deadpool run up to him. He was an insane assassin and mercenary with a super strong healing factor that Peter had to team up with before. It led to Deadpool thinking they were best friends when Peter begged to differ.

 

Marinette was on as high alert as Peter, having been told about Deadpool and what to expect from him. He then went and embraced Peter while crying.

 

“Spidey! I knew it was a terrible idea but I could not help but watch Infinity War for the 100th time; I weeped when you got dusted! I bet that SOB Thanos did that to get back at me and then he invented that BS overpopulation excuse as a cover! The only reason I made it through was the knowledge you WILL be coming back in Endgame because no one bought that you would actually permanently die. Then I had to rewatch Into the Spider Verse and watch you die again; then another you really let yourself go! I decided I would be the best-best friend ever and make sure you will never end up anything like that Peter B. P........... Ow!” Deadpool shouted before Peter managed to knee him hard in the groin, before he could do anything to jeopardise his secret identity.

 

Deadpool let go and Peter was glaring at him, Cat Noir was unable to react and Marinette despite knowing beforehand what Deadpool was like; it was surreal to actually Deadpool ramble about nonsense in person.

 

“Then recently I saw the biggest injustice when those schmucks at Warner Bros and New Lines Cinemas ripped off your last live action movie with Shazam! Yes, you have to pronounce the exclamation point just like with Wham!” Deadpool told him with a pointed finger. Deadpool then continued “I mean they aged up that Batson kid to your age, they turned Freeman into his superhero fanboy best friend who learns his secret and helps him to learn his powers! They really clenched it when they stole the scene of the stupid best friend saying they know the hero and tries to have them show up but don’t! That was utterly shameless and I let the whole cinema room know about it! I made sure to rip apart all of Shazam! posters at the cinema, being kicked out was worth it!”

 

**Author’s Note: the views of Deadpool does not express the views of the Author, I found the movie to be awesome despite the observation pointed out.**

 

“Wow, interrupting the story to do a stupid author’s note. I knew you were a hack writer Cornholio4 but this really takes the cake. I bet you did that to avoid backlash from the DCEU fans, I don’t think you should worry about backlash considering you are a Team Cap writer who doesn’t hesitate to post his stories to AO3!” Deadpool deadpanned.

“Who is this guy?” Cat Noir finally decided to ask.

 

“Deadpool, a major annoyance if you ever met one!” Peter snarked and Deadpool ignored him as he walked up to Cat Noir.

 

“Well if it isn’t ‘Mr Nice Guy’ as some folks on Tumblr call you; you are even more shameless than Shazam! You steal the home life of Spidey’s usual best civilian friend in the adaptations; you steal his wise cracking nature and you steal the costume theme of one of his love interests! Plus you are an entitled jerk who sticks up for your stupid bully friend! Plus throwing a tantrum when Paris is frozen just because you got stood up when Ladybug even told you that she would not show up? You deserve far worse than being forever friendzonned and I hope they kill the stupid Love Square once and for all!” Deadpool shouted at him and Cat Noir was about to try and find a retort when Deadpool walked away from him.

 

“You two are a cute couple, a couple of adorable Heroes in red and kind of web sling!” Deadpool told them, “Look to the Ladyblog, I have a surprise coming for you so I gotta go!” Deadpool told them before going off.

 

They just stared dumbfounded, “Sorry you had to meet him.” Peter told Marinette but she just smiled at him shaking her head; they decided to look at the Ladyblog on their devices.

 

They saw that Deadpool somehow managed to hack the entire website and there was only one video available at the moment. They played it and saw Deadpool was waving in front huge container the size of a small garage; it was connected to a helicopter and had a huge screen. He then started speaking:

 

“ _Hi, the world’s Merc with a Mouth here, Deadpool! I hired a hacker to help me get control of this stupid fanblog but don’t worry, I will put everything back when I am done! You see my buddy’s new girlfriend has 2 tormentors and like the good best friend I am, I have decided to take care of the problem. At 7:00PM this container will be taken to the La Grand Hotel where I will broadcast the crimes of the 2 people I had kidnapped and put in here. Then I will kill them!_ ”

 

Deadpool had then clicked a button on his remote control to turn on the screen; the three heroes was shocked to see that there were Lila and Chloe inside screaming for help.

 

Marinette couldn’t stand the two but they didn’t deserve this or to actually be killed by a crazed masked lunatic. She looked to Peter who was angrier than normal at Deadpool who knew that they had to rescue them before Deadpool had them killed.

 

They looked at the time and saw it was 6:45 so not any time to spare.......


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my newest Peter X Marinette story: Miraculous Fantasy!

A crowd had been gathered at the La Grand Hotel with a panicked and worried Major Andre Bourgeois along with Lila’s mother at the front of the crowd. Deadpool had a giant monitor set up at the front of hotel connected to a computer (your guess is as good as mine as to how he had it all set up). He was at the top of building directing his sidekick Weasel who was piloting a helicopter which was carrying the container with the trapped Lila and Chloe in it.

 

It was dropped and saw that it was almost 7. Showtime!

 

He waved to the camera as it was transmitting through the Ladyblog and the news network he had high jacked. He then grinned and saw that he had seen that Peter, Marinette and Chat Noir had arrived.

 

“Finally, after all this time you three have arrived! It has been so long since we spoke to eachother!” Deadpool cried and they looked at him sternly.

 

“It has only been about 15 minutes Deadpool!” Peter told him sternly and Deadpool shook his head.

 

“I am talking about how long it took Cornholio4 to update this! In the time that it had taking him to bother even starting a new chapter Endgame was released, has been released on DVD, Far From Home was released and now they announced the current deal to allow you in the MCU has ended because the greedy idiots wanted the deal to be more lob sided in their favor! I bet the ones who made the decision to fire Phil Lord and Chris Miller from the Han Solo movie were the ones who made that decision! Back on topic; you can only really count on the hack idiot to write oneshots because waiting for him to update a story is like the time it took to wait for Duke Nukem Forever!” Deadpool ranted and the three heroes decided to jump at him.

 

Then Peter suddenly found himself in a cage and Marinette and Chat Noir were now caught in a giant butterfly net. Marinette found she could not go through it and Chat Noir seemed to be frozen in space as Deadpool was showing him a photo of a dog?

 

“Nice try Spidey but I ‘borrowed’ some traps from your friend Kraven and as for Ladybug and Chat Noir? You see I have the 7th Infinity Gem and yes that is Gem and not stone, the Continuity Gem allows me to alter continuity so I altered continuity to change the rules of how your Miraculous works. Don’t worry I will change it back once I am done so that the luchador mask wearing Moth guy can’t take advantage of the weaknesses I just gave you.” Deadpool told them in a tutting sound showing off his Continuity Gem. “Now people like to try catch ladybugs in nets so I gave Ladybug the weakness that her powers don’t work in a butterfly net; kind of like fairies from Fairly Odd Parents. I gave Chat Noir the stupid weakness of the Red Ranger from Power Rangers Beast Morpher. If he sees even a picture of a dog he freezes up.” Deadpool explained and they were caught as Deadpool left the picture on a stand.

 

He then faced the camera as it broadcasted “good evening ladies and gentlemen, I am the Merc with the Mouth, Regenerate Degenerate and I assure you I was as good looking at the star of Detective Pikachu: Deadpool! Today I am here in Paris, France to broadcast the crimes of two juvenile villains! Here are the parents of these detestable youths now! Mayor Bourgeois and Mrs Rossi!” Deadpool stated as Weasel in his helicopter brought Andre Bourgeois and Mrs Rossi up to the top.

 

“Let’s start with the Mayor’s spoilt daughter who escapes bullying and criminal behavior at her school thanks to threats thanks to who daddy is.” Deadpool stated as the monitor showed clips of Chloe insulting various people, the incident from Ms Bustier’s birthday, her using her father’s status to escape consequences from the fire alarm she pulled and admitting it to Adrien Agreste.

 

Chat Noir managed to gasp upon hearing it and Marinette muttered to Peter asking how Deadpool got this footage. Peter had no answer; little about this murderous lunatic made sense.

 

then it showed her using the Bee Miraculous against the driver of a train almost causing it to crash just so she could have something to do as a Superhero. It showed she made no effort to deny having done it and didn’t even apologise.

 

“Now we are done with the worst one; now let’s get down to Lila.” Deadpool stated bringing Mrs Rossi to the camera. “Now Mrs Rossi, how was Prince Ali, that is the one from Achu and now the one who fought the galloping hordes; a hundred bad guys from swords! I hope you’re happy Cornholio4 because you finally got to make that joke in a Ladybug story!” Deadpool asked as Mrs Rossi looked confused.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, you masked menace.” Mrs Rossi replied looking furious.

 

“How can it be? After you moved here in Paris, for a couple of months you went globetrotting with your daughter to different countries.” Deadpool asked in a mock confused voice.

 

Despite the circumstances Marinette could not help but get a small feeling of satisfaction knowing what would be coming next.

 

“We never left Paris since we got here, where did you get this ridiculous information from?” Mrs Rossi snapped. The classmates of the teenagers assembled had been watching either from the news or on the Ladyblog and were shocked.

 

Alya and Nino were at Max’s house to get his help in trying to regain control of the Ladyblog back. They froze when they heard that bit in the live feed.

 

Deadpool grinned underneath his mask and showed the video of Lila on video chat to her class on Heroes Day and her stories coming back; Mrs Rossi’s mouth was wide open. However it then showed her bullying Marinette, their encounter in the bathroom and the incident where she grabbed one of Hawk Moth’s butterflies wanting to be Akumatized.

 

Mrs Rossi was at a loss for words as were Chat Noir when she heard the encounters, he never thought it would be this bad!

 

Marinette looked down sadly and Peter wished he was free so he could pull her into a big hug to comfort her.

 

All their classmates were speechless and Nino was helplessly trying to calm Alya down while she was in a thunderous fury shouting that she was going to kill Lila for this.

 

Deadpool smiled as he ended the transmission on his computer and then put the Ladyblog back to normal with control over to Alya’s account. He then put the dog picture away and took Peter out of his cage and put the butterfly net away.

 

He then pressed a button on a remote control to let Chloe and Lila out of the container who now looked terrified. They went to their parents to be comforted in a hug but Lila was taken aback by the stern look on her mother’s face.

 

“My work here is done; wish you three could have actually been able to stop me so this story did not have a misleading title.” Deadpool said and then saw Chat Noir, Marinette and Peter giving him a look. Deadpool walked up to Peter and told him “it was all a ruse, I never actually intended to kill them. No matter how much they had all this coming; Spidey do you really think I would have gone as far as killing two teenage brats?”

 

“ **YES!!!!!** ” Peter shouted in his face and Deadpool looked hurt but then waved goodbye as he disappeared thanks to his teleportation device. Peter and Marinette sighed while sharing a look; they had been through a lot and decided to get going.

 

They needed to prepare for the repercussions for what is to come of this.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week and a half since Deadpool’s stunt and the fallout was enormous. Lila was being investigated for all the schoolwork she had missed thanks to her faked trips and faked disabilities; her mother was furious as well as the classmates. If she went back to the class; she would be a worse social pariah than what she threatened to turn Marinette into.

 

She would not be alone though.

 

Chloe was being investigated and her father was well due to Chloe’s bullying and what the mayor had been doing to allow her to go consequences free with her behavior. Her father’s political rivals wasted no time in the mudslinging and he was defenseless.

 

The school was closed for the time being due to the chaos and so the school board could investigate both Lila and Chloe as well as go over the staff and teachers to see who shared blame. As well as question the students; Alya in particular was more than happy to describe in detail how her best friend was treated by Chloe. She thought that getting justice for her would help start to make up for the Lila business.

 

Chloe and Lila would be both unpopular with their classmates if they got back; even Sabrina was distancing herself from Chloe after stating for her interview about how Chloe treated her and remembering the fact that because of Chloe and Mayor that her dad almost lost her job.

 

Just because he wanted to be a fair police officer.

 

Speaking of the class; they were pretty much obsessed with trying to make it up to Marinette for how she was treated lately. Peter was over at Marinette’s house while his Aunt May went to talk to her parents and hardly a day went by when one of them would come over with apology gifts as well as giving long apologizes herself.

 

Alya practically filled Marinette’s inbox with her long apology texts.

 

Marinete was taking it all in stride thinking it might take a while to fully forgive them but was happy to start again with them. Alya and the female classmates had caught Peter and Marinette on a date getting ice cream and Alya interrupted a kiss. Alya smirking while asking if that’s her boyfriend caused Marinette to sputter like she did previously in Adrien related endeavors.

 

It seemed a little like old times

 

Peter swore he would not forgive them until Marinette does (owing to not knowing them except for what Marinette had said to him) but Marinette thought once it all settled he would warm up to them. She can easily see Peter and Max being friends.

 

Peter and Marinette in her room after Marinette had answered the door to get an apology mix tape CD from Nino, “While I am a bit happy those two are unlikely to be problems anymore, I can’t say I am happy about how it happened.” Marinette told him and Peter just sighed as they looked on her computer.

 

Marinette read out for him (Peter had trouble reading French) a statement from the French government offering an award for information on the whereabouts for Deadpool. Despite what the two had done; Deadpool had still kidnapped and threatened to kill two teenagers, regardless of whether he had any intention of carrying out the threat.

 

“They will have to join the long line: Deadpool collects arrest warrants against him just like Disney collects companies.” Peter drawled and Marinette giggled at his joke. Marinette thought about the assassin and despite what she had none of him beforehand; it was an experience actually seeing him in action.

 

Who knows what he is up to now?

 

* * *

 

 

Deadpool and Weasel had gotten back to the apartment and Deadpool was happy about it all. Chloe and Lila’s lives were ruined and so his best buddy’s girlfriend will have an easier time about this. The Lila girl will not even be able to troll the story with her comments as he got Cornholio4 to not allow anonymous comments for this story.

 

Spidey and Marinette may not be happy about it now but they will come to appreciate and be grateful for his give to him. He plans on giving Spidey another gift soon; it involves making sure the Sony and especially Disney execs make a new deal to keep him in the MCU.

 

Because if they don’t they will have to wait until a new one can be forged and until then; Spidey’s only luck will have to cameo in that Morbius starring the guy who mails live rats.

 

Plus he didn’t actually kill the brats and put everything back to normal.

 

Wait, he did take away the Miraculous weaknesses he created with the Continuity Gem, didn’t he? He couldn’t remember......

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien Agreste was not pleased with everything Deadpool had done, thanks to him Lila and Chloe’s lives were ruined. He thought he would get Lila to better herself and Chloe his oldest friend was making strides. Now their classmates will forever hate them.

 

Right now he was on his way to Marinette’s home to talk to her as Chat Noir; he thought that he needed to talk to his friend. He was happy the classmates were back to normal with her and but he just can’t help but think she would be having strong feelings about all this.

 

However when he looked down at the sight of the bakery that Marinette’s family lives in; he spotted a dog being walked. When he glanced at it he found that he froze up and couldn’t move....


End file.
